


The Auction

by MidnightWolf



Series: Randomly Generated [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Auction, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Objectification, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Steve very much enjoys these auctions.





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Generated Prompt: Australia/China, Fucking Machine, Auctions and Slave Fic
> 
> Extremely Dub Con because China is a slave and has no right to refuse whether or not he wants to.

“The crowd is gathering. Fetch the slave.”

Steve nodded, moving to obey. He'd fought hard to earn this apprenticeship, but even if he didn't want to prove himself, preparing the slave for the auctions was his favorite task.

The slave glanced up from its mat as Steve entered the small room where it was kept, long dark hair falling across its face as it shivered and rose to its knees. Head bowed, it arched its chest forward to make its piercings more accessible, knees spread apart and arms folded behind its back, knowing exactly what was expected of it.

Steve hung a small, weighted bell from each of the slave's nipple rings, tapping them to make sure they rang clearly. The slave needed to look its best out there. With the bells in place, Steve began to rub the slave with scented oil, making sure to get it into every nook and cranny. He fucked the slave with his fingers for a moment to get the oil in deep, enjoying the breathless gasps the slave made, and when he finished, he let his hand linger against the curve of the slave's thin chest. The golden skin was so lovely in the dim light, and with the oil, it seemed to shine.

“Pretty thing,” Steve murmured, tempted to go further, but he could hear the people outside growing restless. They'd come for a show, and if they were made to wait too long, they might not buy anything.

Shaking his head, Steve hurried to finish his task. He checked the cage that bound the slave's cock to make sure it was secure and then clipped the slave's cuffs together to keep its arms locked behind its back. Then he attached the leash to the slave's collar and tugged it to its feet. Standing, the top of the slave's bowed head didn't even reach Steve's shoulders.

Steve led it out of the room and onto the stage where the display was already set up.

The machine was already in place, polished and shining in the sunlight atop the stage. The crowd was already gathering, a dull murmur of excited voices rising as Steve made his way up the stairs. The slave followed obediently at his heels, never letting the leash grow taut.

The auctioneer was already extolling the virtues of the machine, a one-of-a-kind handcrafted model. As Steve approached the machine, the auctioneer began to work the crowd into a frenzy, until they were cheering and clapping, eager to see the machine in action.

Steve grinned and waved to the crowd as he led the slave around to stand in front of the machine. Once in place, he reached up to pull out the bench, swiveling it to stand upright. Then he removed the clip from the slave's cuffs and nudged the slave back to stand against the short bench.

The auctioneer blathered on about the “full range of motion”, but Steve ignored it. All of his focus was on the slave, bronzed skin gleaming in the sunlight. So beautiful. Steve closed the metal straps in place across the slave's waist and shoulders. Once he was certain that the slave wouldn't slip down, Steve gently spread the slave's arms, clipping each one to the side of the bench with a lingering touch. He knelt and spread the slave's legs, drawing its ankle up to the base of the bench and cuffing it in place so that the knee stuck out. The same was done to the slave's other leg, leaving the slave hanging from the straps.

When Steve swiveled the bench back into place, the slave's hair hung down around the edges, with his groin and ass on full display toward the crowd. Sliding the bench back triggered the mechanism that brought down the arm with a thick dildo already screwed into place.

Steve checked that he'd positioned the slave correctly, lining the dildo up with the slave's hole. Pressing the button to initiate the machine, Steve stepped back to keep from distracting the watching crowd, though not so far that he couldn't watch the dildo drive itself into the slave over and over again, every thrust causing the slave to writhe and the bells to ring. It didn't take long at all until the slave was whining for a release that would never come.

Already the crowd was shouting out their bids, higher and higher, as the slave's confined cock leaked through the cage and Steve smiled and shifted to hide his own erection. There would be time enough to let the slave take care of it once the machine was sold.

 


End file.
